Ashley America
Ashley Bensel is anAmerican professional wrestler best known by her ring name Ashley America. Early life & career Ashley described discovering pro wrestling during high school. She alleges friends of hers were making videos of professional wrestling (excluding performing actual moves as Ashley states everyone involved knew not to do anything dangerous), focusing more on character gimmicks and storylines. After high school, Ashley majored in art education during her college years and graduated in 2010. She described her time in 2010 as having been filled with hardships due to not being able to find a job in her field. She did however, find work as a stage hand in Baltimore, MD where she developed muscle and strength due to the physical demands of the job. She decided to pursue professional wrestling after friends had suggested trying roller derby. She opted for pro wrestling as being the "craziest" of the two choices in what she would consider doing. Ashley found a wrestling school close to where she lived during November 2012. A simple barn, facilitating a broken-down boxing ring substituting for a wrestling ring, Ashley mainly was allowed to only trained in taking bumps. She spent three months training there before furthering her training with Monster Factory Pro Wrestling trainers including QT Marshall, The Blue Meanie, Wild Bill Wiles, Danny Cage, Mike Spanos and Louis "The Punisher" Martinez. She cited her favorite wrestlers and sources of inspiration include Ric Flair, Mick Foley, Macho Man, Sara Del Rey, Sherri Martel, Dolph Ziggler, Daniel Bryan, Mr. Perfect, and Cody Rhodes. Professional wrestling career Early career (2014-2016) Ashley debuted as Ashley America and had her first match on December 13 while training in Monster Factory Pro Wrestling. She wrestled fellow newcomer Miranda Vionette to a no-contest draw. Ashley wrestled throughout the follow year of 2015 for numerous promotions for events held throughout the northeastern United States. She wrestled her final match at a Vicious Outcast Wrestling held on February 13, 2016, where she defeated veteran women's wrestler Randi West. Retirement On February 29, 2016, approximately sixteen days after her match at VOW Into The Abyss, Ashley announced her retirement via her Twitter account. The reason given simply referred to health issues being the key factor in her early retirement after having wrestled less than two years. No further updates have been given through Twitter or any other public media sources. Return (2019-present) In 2019 after a three-year retirement, America returned to the ring on April 13 during Victory Pro Wrestling's VPW Glory Days event. There she lost a title match for the VPW Women's Championship held by Ariela Nyx. The following month on May 26, America debuted in Prime Time Pro Wrestling at PTPW Grapitol City. There, she competed in the PTPW Championship Tournament, during which she was eliminated in the first round by Lady Frost. Three months later, America debuted in Atomic Championship Wrestling at Hail To The Queen, during which she lost a singles match to Missy Sampson. In wrestling *'Signature moves' :*Whig-Splitter (Enziguri) *'Nicknames' :*''"Zen Warrior"'' External links * Profile * Profile * Twitter * Profile Category:2014 debuts Category:2016 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Pennsylvania wrestlers Category:Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Girl Fight Wrestling alumni Category:Inspire Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Phoenix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:VALKYRIE Womens Professional Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Destiny World Wrestling alumni Category:Monster Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Vicious Outcast Wrestling alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Magic alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Atomic Championship Wrestling alumni